Maquinación
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Por su naturaleza, el hombre esta condenado a vivir entre los extremos opuestos de la delicada línea: Maquinación - Ayuda. El problema, que no acostumbra a quedarse fijo en la sana mitad.


* * *

****

****

**MAQUINACION**

****

****

**Capítulo 1: MAQUINACION**

Se sentía cansada a pesar de que apenas había amanecido. Abrir sus ojos día tras día se había convertido en su condena; siempre azules, vagos y por el hambre vacíos; contemplando la más absurdas de las miserias no le quedaba otra cosa que maldecir su suerte como acostumbraba para que su furia le obligase a ponerse de pie o de lo contrario se quedaría sin comer. Y vaya si la mañana era fría como para tener el estomago vacío.  
  
Maldijo su vida e inmediatamente se levanto altiva y maliciosa como si de un hábito se tratase. Se quito el oscuro flequillo que le estorba la vista y se fue a trabajar como ella se decía.  
  
Con tan sólo dieciséis años se había convertido en una hábil ladrona. No existía en Bucarest una sola cartera que se resistiera a cambiar de dueño cuando ella era quien la extraía de los descuidados peatones. No era un arte pero siendo lo único que sabía hacer lo desempañaba con maestría.  
  
Vistiendo harapos que casi no podían disimular las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo recorría las calles observando detenidamente a los transeúntes, siempre apurados, enfrascados en discusiones inútiles o en platicas absurdas, en si ocupados como para querer advertir su presencia.  
  
No sabía leer y obviamente escribir menos, así que cuando pasó junto al puesto de periódicos se detuvo para escuchar alguna noticia, así cómo frecuentaba todas las mañanas. De vez en vez el vendedor intercambiaba opiniones con los clientes sobre el clima, asuntos políticos o la mala situación económica resultado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
  
Desde que tengo uso de razón he escuchado las misma patrañas, concluye tras oír estas palabras, abandonando a los dos sujetos que discutían acaloradamente. Para ella hablar sobre la guerra no tenía significado ninguno, ya tenía sus propios apuros personales como para interesarse en las preocupaciones de toda una nación obstinada a olvidar.  
  
Simplemente caminaba, pese a que lo deseos de comer estaban colmándola. De repente noto algo. Un par de hombres elegantemente vestidos de negro de la cabeza a los pies, incluso usando sobreros del mismo color deambulaban tranquilamente en contra de ella. En unos cuantos pasos se cruzarían. Se trataban de las víctimas que todo carterista ansia.  
  
Con cautela voltea para todos lados a fin de evitar desagradables sorpresas y al percatarse de que todo se mantiene tranquilo, sonriente agacha la cabeza ajustándose la sucia gorra que vestía. En un segundo extrae la billetera del más alto y apresura su andar para adentrase hábilmente en un callejón. Rápidamente comienza a vaciar el vasto efectivo de la cartera guardándolo dentro de su holgado suéter y apunto de tirar la evidencia que la ligaba al robo perpetrado en un oscuro rincón, escucha gritos indicándole que debía huir lo más lejos posible o quedarse a ser atrapada.  
  
Corrió como pocas veces lo hacía, era rápida y escurridiza pero en cuestión de segundos se vio casi alcanzada por el hombre al que había robado y aunque sentía miedo, le sorprendía que alguien fuera tan veloz como para pisarle los talones, mas no por eso iba resignarse con dejarse someter. Ya una vez la habían alcanzado y con el vivido recuerdo de los golpes que recibió, no planeaba que este hecho se repitiera.  
  
Pero por más que se esforzaba no podía librarse de él. De pronto, algo le dijo que estaba siendo guiada a una trampa, sospecho que en cualquier instante el compañero de este sujeto saldría en el momento justo y entre los dos la acorralarían, no tenía ya manera de idear un plan que la ayudara de salirse de esta conjetura, el tan sólo hecho de imaginarse al segundo hombre saltando en su contra para asirla, le acobardaba. Sabía de antemano que no podría sola contra dos hombres, así que no le quedaba otra cosa que alejarse de ellos.  
  
Alterada por salvarse de este problema, desconcentrada se resbala con un charco e inesperadamente se estrella a pocos metros de terminar el callejón contra el obeso policía que solía hostigarla, quedándose aturdida en el suelo por unos instantes.  
  
Cuando recobra el sentido y se dispone a marcharse a gatas, es detenida bruscamente siendo levantada por el cuello del suéter mientras la mano que aun encerraba a la billetera era paralizada arriba de su cabeza. Apenas rozando el piso, forcejea con rabia mas no puede liberarse.  
  
Por fin te atrape en acción pero mejor aún con la prueba en la mano- menciona gustoso mientras le tuerce el brazo para inmovilizarla- Ves como no eres tan lista como imaginabas, con esta evidencia ya puedo enviarte a un reclusorio para menores. Permanecerás ahí por lo menos tres años.  
  
La ira la embargaba, pero no por ser atrapada sino por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para no haberse librado de la cartera segundos antes cuando fue presa del pánico. Se estremecía frenéticamente por tratar de escapar pero el dolor que le provocaba su brazo era igual de fuerte.  
  
Cuando el misterioso hombre se acerco a ella, el robusto policía le indica jactancioso que debía interponer una denuncia ante el ministerio para que él pudiera hacer pagar a la ladronzuela su crimen y cumplir así con su deber de oficial. Más el guardián del orden se queda absorto al escuchar negativas.  
  
No, únicamente quiero mis cosas de vuelta- indica el afectado tranquilamente, como si no hubiese recorrido velozmente una cuadra de distancia.  
  
¿Pero?- El policía no puede creerlo, desde que había sido transferido a esa problemática zona se había dedicado a pillarla y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerle pagar sus delitos se la negaban- ¿Habla en serio señor?  
  
Suéltela, estoy de paso en la ciudad y quiero marcharme cuanto antes así que si no le molesta no este estorbando- Menciona con un tenue tono amenazante.  
  
Ante inevitables palabras la chica es liberada. Obligada saca de entre sus ropas el dinero y regresa la cartera a su dueño. Aunque mantiene una mirada desdeñosa al oficial, se halla confundida. Por un lado la habían salvado de ir a una prisión juvenil pero no se sentía feliz y mucho menos agradecida. Si bien la habían ayudado, dudaba de la honradez de los motivos.  
  
De inmediato cada hombre tomo distintas direcciones, abandonándola rodeada por atiborrados botes de basura teniendo dos caminos a seguir. Uno corto, a lado del oficial quien ya sabía de antemano que trataría de arremeter a palos en su contra por haberlo ridiculizado. El otro más largo, ir atrás de tan peligroso individuo por el mismo camino que habían recorrido durante la persecución.  
  
Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Al mismo tiempo que distinguía como el tipo inmaculadamente trajeado se alejaba con notable prisa de su presencia, vigilaba al rabioso policía doblando la esquina para continuar su patrullaje.  
  
Cualquiera de ellos seguro que me esperara a la salida de la callezuela para jalarme a alguna parte y cobrarse- Supuso, así que con cautela comenzó a andar en dirección al policía.  
  
Analizándolo fríamente, cien veces prefirió los azotes del oficial ya que en él conseguía confiarse de que no la haría víctima de cosas perversas o mataría, excluyendo de sus pensamientos la absurda posibilidad de fiarse en un desconocido. En un par de pasos se contuvo, dio un último vistazo ambos lados y se percato de que el callejón se encontraba desierto.  
  
Mas pese a su precaución, en una fracción de segundo y hallándose indefensa, alguien la abraza con firmeza asiéndola por la espalda, adelantándose a su desvanecimiento en el instante justo que un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo invadiera su respiración. Antes de perder todas su fuerzas, una cómica risa se oía desde su cabeza: Caíste en la trampa.

* * *

En una fría noche de 1963, una jovenzuela ataviada con un holgado traje negro y sórdidas intenciones separa de entre los brazos de un hombre gravemente herido el cadáver de una rubia mujer. Ante las miradas de sus secuaces sin la mínima vergüenza extrae la cartera del individuo medio muerto y se la guarda. Pensaba usar esos marcos robados en comprarse otro par de lentes.  
  
No tienes vergüenza, desfalcar a un muerto- reprocha uno de los agentes exhibiendo cara de pudoroso.  
  
Para empezar no esta muerto de lo contrario lo dejaríamos aquí tirado y para terminar, no necesita dinero hacia donde va, en cambio yo si voy a usarlo- resuelve mordazmente poniéndose con agilidad de pie contemplando detenidamente el espectáculo que se estaba formando a su alrededor, el momento era justo para marcharse.  
  
Con desplegada autoridad ordena a los implicados deshacerse del cadáver y subir al moribundo a la ambulancia. Paralelamente, el clamor de los soldados se había congregado bajo la intensa lluvia alrededor del percance, exclamando palabras de protesta ante el régimen comunista, ostentando la mayoría cara de compasión y a viva voz lamentos piadosos por las victimas; dificultando con su inoportuna aparición el traslado en camilla del desahuciado.  
  
Por mi guárdense sus lástimas nadie en esta ambulancia las necesita- murmura indiferente abordando el vehículo y cerrando con violencia las puerta tras de si alejando de golpe a los curiosos; quedando a solas con el mal herido que incesantemente sangraba por casi todo el cuerpo, pereciendo con lentitud.  
  
Odiaba implicarse en un desastre de estos, aunque no hubiese sido testigo ocular del accidente en si. Le resultaba obvio suponer que había sucedido, simplemente era la moda de la temporada, el titular de todos los periódicos. Siendo instruida por la vida a base de lecciones que consideraba realmente provechosas con hostilidad podía entender casi todo a su alrededor. Claramente podía deducirlo con cinismo: Un par de locos se había levantado una mañana diciendo; hoy saldremos de Alemania Oriental a través de Prinzenstrasse para ser libres, tener un vida mejor y ser dueños de nuestro futuro.  
  
Tras una franca sonrisa de desilusión recupera súbitamente la compostura borrando esa mueca de sus labios. A la brevedad y con la ropa empapada, de una gaveta saca un enorme botiquín y de un cajón cercano un par de guantes de látex que precisaría para asistirlo.  
  
En la parte delantera del vehículo, los dos hombres que la apoyaban discutían lo sucedido.  
  
Sigo en desacuerdo, si nosotros siempre nos hemos encargado de reclutar a los prospectos ¿Por qué ahora le dan esta facultad a esa máquina? Estoy seguro que dentro de poco perderemos nuestro empleo- criticando las ordenes de su superior.  
  
Sólo será por esta ocasión recuérdalo, además dale algo de crédito su idea de esperar junto al muro algún aventurado resultó perfecta, no demoramos en conseguir un candidato idóneo. Él es justo lo que nos mandaron llevar- resuelve con presumida calma manejando con desenvoltura la camioneta a gran velocidad.  
  
Pues ojalá y este hombre se muera en el camino, así podré jactarme del error del Comandante en imponérnosla- mascullando con sadismo poniendo los brazos encima de sus hombros para poder recargar la cabeza.  
  
Lo dudo, la han convertido en una hábil cirujano, el tipo llegara vivo y lo más cercano a perfectas condiciones- alega con especial alegría, prefería mil veces trabajar junto a la chica que colaborar con el quejumbroso de su compañero.  
  
Era una completa vagabunda cuando la recogiste hace dos años ¿cómo pueden enseñarle medicina a una perfecta analfabeta?- atiza con desmedido desprecio.  
  
Por que como ya lo has dicho es una máquina- girando gradualmente el volante en dirección al aeropuerto improvisado de Fantasma Negro.  
  
Bajo la débil luz de una lámpara que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, desplegando un filosa cuchilla que surgió de su dedo índice la mujer comienza a seccionar cautelosamente las prendas del herido para después arrojar los retazos de tela impregnados de sangre fuera de su vista. Tras guardar su hoja de metal, abriga parcialmente la desnudez del individuo con una blanca sábana que dobla en dos partes, dejando al descubierto el torso casi despedazado.  
  
Por cierto yo igual nací en Europa Oriental, en Rumania- iniciando una conversación sola para no sentirse intimidada ante la desnudez de este hombre, sentada sobre un pequeño banquillo a un costado de la camilla hacia cuanto le era posible para no ponerse nerviosa- Eres el primer paciente del que me ocupo sola, espero te sientas honrado.  
  
Se deshace del saco, tira el sombrero a un lado dejando caer sobre su espalda la larga cabellera que sujetaba con una cinta y comienza a remangarse la blusa. Inclinándose sobre él, inspecciona cautelosamente el daño para distinguir con claridad la gravedad del paciente. Nota como algunas balas habían atravesado el cuerpo de este hombre hallando salida pero otras habían quedado incrustadas en su organismo.  
  
Le parecía una escena dura de creer, incluso para ella que recordaba haber participado en difíciles intervenciones quirúrgicas los dos últimos años. Impacientándose, de inmediato se esforzó por conservar la calma ya que consideraba inconveniente el alarmarse ella misma.  
  
Haré todo lo posible por que te sientas mejor, pero no se lo digas a nadie- susurra apaciblemente.  
  
De pronto, ignora cualquier favorecedor sentimientos que inspiraba tan miserable cuadro después de un breve parpadeo. Repentinamente a su cabeza acuden un sin fin de posibilidades. Toda clase de curaciones se encontraban guardadas en su memoria, nada más era cuestión de concentrarse en decidir el procedimiento de auxilio más apropiado.  
  
Como si se tratase de un reflejo, desde su asiento se pone resueltamente los guantes e introduce sus manos en el maletín sacando varios utensilios médicos. Decidida clava una enorme jeringa de cristal en la goma de un mediano frasco de vidrio que indica anestésico en la inscripción, extrayendo cuarenta mililitros del amarillento líquido con gran destreza.  
  
Sin siquiera darse un respiro y con nada de consideración, inyecta sin miramientos a su paciente y tira la aguja al suelo después de usarla. La sensación del piquete ocasiona un serio malestar en el individuo que comienza a recobrar la conciencia abriendo paulatinamente la mirada mientras se estremece.  
  
La agente quedándose inmóvil por unos instantes en su banquillo, se ve atraída por el color tan peculiar de los ojos del mal herido y espera con serenidad a que surta efecto el fármaco distinguiendo el sufrimiento de ese extraordinario sujeto, que increíblemente había subsistido hasta ahora yendo en contra de la predicción de cualquiera.  
  
Inconscientemente, posa sus dedos sobre la cara del paciente cerrando suavemente su mirada.  
  
¿Sabes? El viaje es largo y cansado, por eso estoy preparándote para tu verdadera intervención, esto es exclusivamente para mantenerte con vida.  
  
Transcurridos diez minutos desde la aplicación de la inyección, con un bisturí secciona sobre la piel perforada para explorar e identificar el daño interno, provocándole desagradables sorpresas cuanto más avanzaba. Con asombro reconoce el delicado estado del hombre, por lo que se apresura para remediarlo en la mayor medida que le era posible; luego, haciendo uso de unas tenazas largas y finas extrae las balas incrustadas en tórax de este individuo y hecho esto, abandona su asiento y se arrodilla junto a él para empezar a suturar las heridas con mayor precisión sin perder el vital tiempo.  
  
Al final de su asistencia y con los guantes manchados de sangre se deshace de ellos para vendarle la cabeza, dejándolo reposar. Da un rápido parpadeo y se queda mirándolo experimentando una insólita indignación.  
  
Irremediablemente, todo esto te lo tienes ganado por ser tan ingenuo- Limpiando con su propio pañuelo el rostro manchado del durmiente, acaricia luego con sutileza el cabello plateado de este hombre después de haberlo envuelto hasta el pecho con otra sábana limpia.  
  
Sentada sobre el piso de la ambulancia admira con cautela a su futuro compañero mientras permanece recargada con los brazos cruzados a un costado del paciente a altura de la cabeza de éste. No podía evitar que lo que veía le gustara.  
  
Me comprometo a cuidar de ti hasta el momento en que despiertes, de ahí en adelante te quedas solo- Recogiendo todo lo que debía guardarse de regreso en el maletín, sonríe continuando con su conversación privada- No es que vaya a tenerte consideración en el futuro si intentas revelarte en contra de Fantasma Negro, pero me gustaría que nunca peleáramos; estoy cansada de lidiar con los demás Cyborg.  
  
De pronto, recupera su acostumbrada indolencia, cuando un destello dorado proveniente de la mano izquierda del convaleciente llama su atención de inmediato. Con un poco de delicadeza la toma acercándola a sus ojos reconociendo una sortija de matrimonio en el dedo anular, provocándole súbitas intenciones de apropiársela. Robar seguía pareciéndole una delicadeza, por lo que comienza a deslizar la alhaja sin ningún respeto hasta quedarse con ella, después de todo, le había salvado de la muerte que mas daba recompensarse sola.  
  
Por lo visto fuiste casado ¿acaso la mujer que abrazabas era tu esposa?- Exclama luego de haber despojado al doliente de su anillo, sonriendo con crudeza- Ilusos, creyeron ser dueños de sus destinos. Quisiera que pudieras oírme, en la vida somos lo que nos toca, no hay vuelta de hoja, por eso pasa lo que pasa.  
  
Sin deseos de impedir su habitual arrogancia, colocó la sortija en su dedo jugueteando con creerse ella misma una amorosa mujer dedicada apasionadamente en procurar la felicidad de su bien amado esposo por encima de todas las cosas. Le causaba mucha gracia imaginarse casada con el malherido. Instantáneamente, sintió un ligero malestar al reconocer haberse dedicado fervientemente en preservar la vida de este desconocido, sobreponiéndose por encima del miedo a cada rato a fuerzas de inspirarse valor ella misma.  
  
De repente, la falsa ambulancia se ajetrea con violencia sacudiendo implacablemente a los pasajeros, instigando que con indulgencia ella se apoyara encima del herido para evitar que obtuviera más daño. La cercanía de ambas respiraciones la sorprendió, la de ella por ser convulsiva pero la de él débilmente apreciable.  
  
Conforme los segundos se consumaban durante del zarandeo en esta posición, la chica podía percibirse agitada e inclusive mareada. Por un ligero remordimiento sintió deseos de devolver el anillo a su dueño, pero prefirió al final quedárselo. Al cabo de un rato la carretera pareció mejorar puesto que la sacudida había terminado, así que dejo de sujetar al desfallecido y se alejo asustada de él gateando hasta el otro rincón en donde había caído su chaqueta.  
  
Velozmente, de un bolsillo del saco extrajo la billetera que le había robado, para tratar de hallar una credencial que revelara la identidad del pasajero. Ansiaba saber quien era y bajo la escasa luz leyó:  
  
Albert Heinrich  
  
Curiosamente sonrió, el nombre le había gustado de todo aunque 004 también le parecía atractivo; al mismo tiempo se cubría del frío para tratar de dormir un poco mientras meditaba todo lo que había sentido.

* * *


End file.
